What it seems
by Fallingin
Summary: Some things aren't as great as they seem to be. Added Two chapters! Complete.
1. ONE

Title: What it seems

Author: Fallingin

Rating:R

Summary: Some things aren't as great as they seem to be.

Disclaimer: BTVS belongs to Joss and all those other big companies.

As the rain pours down on me I stare into the window of Buffy's house. She looks so peaceful, her and her family. A little boy anxiously unwraps his present that they bought for him while his mother and father look at him contently. She's happy now, I can tell. I shouldn't be here to bring back old memories of what happened between us but I can't help it, I have to see her. Five years is long enough.  
Istill wonder if that I would've said I love you back she would be with me instead. That maybe it'd be me instead of that guy in there with her. Granted we wouldn't have the kid but none the less we could still be snuggled up by a fire place on Christmas eve. Her husband kisses her cheek and gets up to go fetch something from the kitchen. I wonder if she even thinks about that night we shared together. It's probably all a blur in her mind while it's a perfectly clear image in mine. We secretly dated for awhile when I came back. Then right before we fought the first we had slept together, which after Buffy told me she was in love with me. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't, I never was good with feelings. So we went our separate ways, Buffy to live her life and me to live mine.  
I place my hand on the window as I sigh. I couldn't stop thinking of her the whole ride back to Boston. Yeah, that's where I've been the last few years, living in an apartment complex up there. Took me this damn long to figure out what I really needed to do. I'm not here to wreck her family, I don't expect for us to end up together and live happily ever after. I just need to tell her that that night was more to me then just a lay. To finally get this burden off my chest.  
The man walks back in and the little boy runs to him. He picks him up as he spins him around and they sit back onto the couch. Buffy kisses the boy on the cheek as he says thank you and holds up his new toy. The couples smile at each other. Yeah, she happy alright, I don't know if I've ever seen her this joyful before. I should just go it's not her fault I didn't confess it to her sooner. As I turn to leave I'm faced with a cop holding a gun to me.

"Freeze!" He yells and I slowly put my hands up.

The cop grabs me by the back of the shirt and starts pulling me to their front door. I have this strong urge to just knock the shit out of him but I figure this is somebody's way of getting me to talk to her. As he still holds on to me he knocks on the door. I feel my stomach tighten as the sound of feet walking towards the door can be heard. The man I saw in there opens the door and looks confused to see me.

"Yes?" He asks and I look away.

"Do you know this woman?" The officer asks and the man furrows his brow. He was about to answer until Buffy replied.

"Faith?" My heart beats faster as I hear the voice I've missed for so long.

"Hey B." I whisper and the cop slowly lets go of my shirt. He clears his throat.

"Well seems this Faith here has been spying through the window for the last hour. Your neighbors across the street called us." Buffy quirks an eyebrow at me and I shrug.

"Thank you officer but I know her." He nods and says good night, leaving me alone to face Buffy and her family.

"So B... hows it going?" I ask casually and she rolls her eyes.

"Uhm honey do you mind if I talk to Faith alone. I promise I'll explain later." she said, sounding like she's almost pleading with him. He sighs.

"Fine but don't take to long." She grabs my hand to guide me in and we walk into an empty room together.

"Are you stalking me?" she asks angrily.

"No I was just..."

"God I have no doubt Danny is going to be pissed about this." she cuts me off and starts pacing.

"Er, B?" I say lowly.

"What!" she yells and I flinch. Okay so maybe that whole Buffy is happy theory just flew out the fuckin window.

"We need to talk about something that's been bothering me..." She looks at me with her mouth open.

"That's the only reason your here?" I nod slowly.

"God Faith! What could possibly be so important that you had to come here tonight to tell me?"

"Nothing, I'll leave!" I yell and hastily walk to the door. She grabs my arm.

"No way! Your going to tell me now."

"Fuck you, I don't have to tell you shit."

"God Faith, why do you always have to mess with my head?" she said lowly I place a hand on her shoulder and she winces. My brow furrows and I try to move the clothing off her shoulder but she pulls away.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" I ask softly but she won't look at me. I slowly walk behind her and try to move it off again but she turns around and hits me. That's when I notice something strange. That was a full out punch and it didn't hurt more then a mere playful slap. I look at her confused.

"What's wrong with you B?"

"I'm not a slayer anymore." My mouth falls open at her confession.

"What! How!" I ask confused as hell. How can she not be a slayer anymore? Is that even possible?

"Shh, Faith keep your voice down." I calm down as she rest her hands on to my shoulders.

"How did this happen?" I whisper.

"He did it Faith..." she said trailing off with a sad look in her eyes.

"Who?"

"Danny." She states and I try to walk back out there.

"Faith no, let me explain!" She yells to me and I reluctantly turn around.

"Ok...explain." I say and sit on the edge of the bed.

"He's a warlock, he took away my slayer abilities I'm not sure how. If you try to go after him he'll do it to you to. Just let it be and don't mess with him." My fist clenches as I listen to her.

"Are you married?" She nods.

"I married him but it was after we had Tommy, that's also when I felt myself getting weaker. He finally confessed to me that he knew I was a slayer but he couldn't have a wife who was."

"You think the kid is what made you start losing it?" She shrugs and I turn my head away.

"We still have to do something B."

"Faith, why do you think I'm not happy?" I stood and she looked at me afraid. I lightly glided my fingers across her shoulder and she didn't stop me this time as I moved her shirt over to look.

"Instincts B." I whisper as I stare at the purple bruise.

"You always said you wanted to have a normal life but some how I knew you didn't. You liked being a slayer just as much as I did. Without it you feel weak." I look into her eyes for my next question.

"Is he doing this to you?" She swallows hard and looks down at the ground. I place my fingertips underneath her chin and tilt her head up.

"You can tell me." I say softly and she slowly nods, close to tears.

"Hey B, it'll be okay." She looks up at me and without even thinking I place a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled back and was sure my eyes were just as big as hers. Her fingers went up to her lips.

"Uh, sorry." I say as I run a hand through my hair.

"It's ok." she replies. I sigh and she steps towards me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"I missed it." She whispers right before her lips are on mine, kissing me hungrily. We fall back onto the bed and she straddles my waist. A little bit of light shines through from the opening door and both of us sit up rapidly. B's little boy stands in the doorway. She moves off of my lap hastily.

"Honey, what are you doing in here?"

"Daddy wanted to know what was taking you so long." The three year old responded. Buffy cleared her throat.

"Uhm, just talking to Faith. Catching up on old matters." I smile at him.

"Hey." I wave to him and he shyly waves back. He's got B's eyes I notice.

"OK mommy but he said no presents until you came back." He replied as he shut the door the best he could.

"I have to go back now." she said as she climbs off the bed but I grab her hand.

"Can we talk some time soon?"

"yeah but...when Danny isn't home though. Which should be in two days or so when he goes to work."

"Two days!" I exclaim and she looks kind of surprised. I sit at the edge of the bed and pull her towards me by her hips. She stands between my thighs now as I look up into her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in five years." I plead as my arms wrap around her slim figure.

"and who's fault is that?" she asks harshly and pulls the arms around her waist off. I frown at her.

"I'm sorry B." She sighs and shakes her head.

"Not now Faith." She looks backdown at me " In two days ok?" I slowly nod and stand.

"Can I kiss you before I leave?" She looks doubtful as she stares at the door but slowly moves towards me and kisses my lips. she tries to pull away but I hold the small of her back closer to me, deepening the kiss. She groans and moves her hands down my back, surprising me when she grabbed my ass. She pulls back and smirks at me.

"Your evil." I say and she pouts. I have the urge to just take that lip in my mouth but she pulls out of my arms walking to the door. She opens it and we both walk to the front door, Danny staring at us the whole way. I wave bye and head on my way to my hotel. Two days isn't that long.

TBC


	2. TWO

You know I never really did realize just HOW fucking long two days can be. It's

kind of like when a minute passes by quickly but then you keep watching the clock

and it seems like it takes an hour. I missed her a lot but that's not why I was so

anxious to see her. I wanted to make sure that bastard never touched her again.

Without me there...I didn't know what he would do. So those two days were hell on

me, all I did was lye in my bed and throw a ball at the wall. Then my neighbors

complained so I had to quit that too.  
I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I walk to her door. The gold

colored door bell seems to mock me as I stare at it. Ok, this is just Buffy, no big

deal. I smirk to myself at the thought, it's never just Buffy. I hastily shake my

head, enough with the mushy shit. I press the doorbell and listen as the music

sounds. The door opens slowly and I frown, no one was there.

"Hi." I look down and there he is.

"Hi. Is your mom home?" I ask him as I kneel. He nods and Buffy soon appears behind

him.

"You know your not suppose to open the door alone honey." She said as she picks

him up and I stand to full height. She looks at me and smiles.

"You came."

"Yeah I came." I say as she leads me into her house. She puts Tommy down to play

with his toys and we sit on the couch together.

"This is kind of weird you know...you having a kid and all." I remark as I watch

him play with a mini basketball. She smiles and turns my head back towards her.

"Would you rather play with him then me?" she asks and I grin. I'd like to be

playing with her alright.

"Nah, cause we need to talk." I say seriously and she sighs.

"Tommy, why don't you go play in your room while me and Faith talk." He turns

around and cocks his head a little.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"Because it's important."

"Why?" He repeats.

"Go to your room and we'll take you to the park later." she coaxed and my eyes

widened.

"What!" I exclaim and he giggles.

"Ok." He says happily. Then the little squirt bounces away into his room. I look at

her, waiting for my explanation.

"What? He likes the park."

"Yeah but what makes you think I do?"

"I don't think you do." she stated.

"Oo great reason for me to go then." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"but you like me." she remarks and I quirk an eyebrow.

"fine." I say and lay back more into the couch.

"Now tell me what you plan on doing." Her face falls.

"I still don't know. I mean Faith I don't even know what..."

"Yes you do." I cut her off.

"or at least you've got an idea." Buffy looked at the ground then put her face in

her hands.

"If it is him Faith..." she looked up. "then I just won't be a slayer anymore. I

refuse to harm Tommy in anyway." I nodded.

"I know. You still can't let him treat you like this." We both fell silent.

"Has he since I left?" I finally asked, I swear I'll kill him if he has. Relief

fled over me as Buffy shook her head.

"I'm not sure what he'll do though if I get a divorce." I place my hand on her

thigh to comfort her.

"I'm here for you B. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." I whispered as we

moved closer to each other. Buffy turned to me and placed her hand on my cheek as

we moved in closer to kiss.

"Mommy!" Tommy yelled from his bedroom.

"Can I come out now!" She gives me an apologetic look as she moves away. He comes

running out with his bat now.

"Park, please." He said swaying back and forth. He's lucky he's cute or else I'd

be pissed as hell right now at him. Buffy looks at me for confirmation and I shrug.

"Sure. Faith can you put on his shoes while I get ready?" She asks me.

"Um, yeah I guess I could." I say as she gets up. Tommy bounces over towards.

"I like the park." he say with a huge grin.

"Um, that's cool." I say and walk over towards the shoe rack as he follows behind

me.

"Have you ever been to the park before?" He said while I grab his sneakers. We

walk back over to the couch and he sits down as I kneel in front of him.

"Once when I was younger, different reasons though." I'd been running away but then

the damn cops found me.

"Oh." he said and I slip the shoe on.

"Was it fun?" He asks and I can't help but smirk.

"You know, you talk as much as your mom does." He frowns at me.

"Sorry." He replies while I tie his shoe lace.

"Nah, don't be. Never said it was bad thing, kind of cute." I say smiling at him

and he becomes happy again.

"What's cute?" Buffy asks as she walks back in and I finish tying his shoes.

"We are mommy!" He yells and I look at her. She's got this goofy ass smile on her

face now but that's a good thing, right?

"Aw, you think I'm cute Faith?" She said, looking down at me. I stand and Tommy

hops off the couch. I look her up and down, then shrug my shoulders.

"Your ok I guess." I reply with a smirk and she smacks my arm lightly.

"Come on, lets go to the park." Buffy said and Tommy runs to the door.

"That comment could cost you." She whispers and I grin.

"Not really all that worried. You can't deny me B." This time she looks ME up and

down.

"Nah, your probably right. Are you saying you could deny me?" She said as she puts

her hands on her hips.

"Seeing as I came to see you...I'm guessing no." She kisses my cheek softly when

Tommy isn't looking.

"Good." Buffy replies and we walk over to Tommy. To the park we will go.

TBC... 


	3. THREE

Tommy found some kids to play with as he throws the ball to another little boy with red hair. I fidget a little on the bench B and I are sitting on and she gives me a curious look.

"Something wrong?" She asks softly and I clear my throat.

"Not really, just that I'm not used to be in a place like this. It's so-" I think for a moment.

"familyish?" I say, though I really don't think it's a word. She frowns and seems to get what I'm saying.

"If you want we can-"

"No!" I exclaim and some of the parents look at me.

"Er, I mean it's not that I want to leave. I just never thought I'd ever be in a place like this. Much less with you." She smiles then reaches for my hand until she seems to think of something. She places it back on her lap and I sigh. Either she realized we were in public or that she was married. She's about to say something until a sweaty Tommy runs over.

"Will you throw the ball for me Faith?" He asks happily and my eyes widen.

"Me? Why me? What happened to your friend?" I ask confused.

"He had to leave." He replies sadly.

"He just wants you to play with him." Buffy whispers but I still don't get up. Then I see the eyes. He's got that my puppy got run over look on his face and I can't help it, I give in. He cheers and Buffy smiles at me as we walk over to the field.

"So you just want me to throw it then?" I asked and he nodded. I threw the soft yellow ball underhand to him and he giggled as it landed in his arms. He held the ball in his hand just smiling at me and I began to wonder if he was going to throw it.

"Isn't this the part where you throw it back?" I asked him and he shook his head and turned around. He started to run and I looked behind me to see B cracking up. Somehow I know she knew he would do this. I began to run after him as he headed for the playground and climbed up the slide. I stood in front of it as a bunch of kids came down the slide giggling. He popped his head up and waved at me.

"You know you can't stay up there forever right?" I asked.

"Uh huh, can too." He replied and two other kids came to see what was going on. They whispered to him and he whispered back. Okay so munchkins are plotting on me.

"Plotting on me T?" I call up to him and he stops to look at me.

"I'll have to get you then!" I yell and start to run up the stairs after him. Yeah, so some people probably thought I was crazy for being on a jungle gym with a bunch of kids but at the moment I didn't care.

I chased him around for awhile, just letting him get away but then I decided it was time to catch his sneaky little butt. He was just standing around looking for me when I scooped him up, didn't even see me hiding behind the pole. He giggled as I threw him over my shoulder.

"Faith! Put me down!" He laughed.

"Uh uh, not gonna happen T."

"Hey!" He yelled to the kids he was talking to before and the next thing I know I got a two squirts hanging on my legs as I walk. I looked over to B and noticed her talking to some other chick.

"What'd ya say we go see what your mom is up to?" I asked him. Even though he really didn't have a choice since he was slung over my shoulder. I walked towards B and she stopped talking to whoever to look at me. Both of them started laughing hysterically as they saw the two kids I had on each leg and Tommy over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked sheepishly and they stopped to catch their breath.

"Faith, this is Tina. She's a friend I made when I moved here." She waved at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Tommy is going to stay over her house with Samantha tonight." Buffy said.

"Oh, you got a kid too, huh? Where's she at?" I asked and she pointed to a brunette girl wrapped on my leg.

"Oh." I said and looked at the girl who let go of me to greet her mother. Pretty soon a lady came over to me.

"Excuse me but why do you have my child?" A woman asked.

"Hey, your kids got me lady." I laughed but she didn't think it was that funny as she grabbed the boy and walked away. Didn't bother me though, I had feeling in my legs again. I put Tommy down as well and he handed the ball over to me.

"I think you won." He said and tried to give me the ball but I wouldn't take it.

"Nah, keep it for next time." I said and his eyes lit up.

"Next time!" He exclaimed and I rustled his hair.

"Yeah." I looked over at Buffy and she stood.

"Well, Tina I'll see you later. Thanks for taking Tommy."

"No problem. He keeps Samantha busy so I'm not complaining."

"Be good sweetie." She said as she bent down to hug him and give him a kiss. She leaned back up and he spread his arms to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hug." He said and jumped up a little. I kneeled down and he wrapped his arms around my neck as I slowly put my arms around him.

"Bye T." I said and pulled back just as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Faith." I know I must've been wearing this big ass grin cause of the way Buffy was looking at me. She pulled on my sleeve and waved bye to Tina as we exited the park. We entered her car and she started up the engine.

"So, did you have fun then?" Buffy asked me and I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and muttered.

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes." She looked at the clock radio and smiled.

"Four o' clock. We still have three hours to kill. What'd you think we should do?"

TBC… 


	4. FOUR

To alex- No Tina doesn't know about them. She was just taking the kid so her kid had someone to play with.

* * *

Ok, so when she asked me that I really didn't expect us to be snuggled up on her couch watching a movie. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her when she asked but she just swatted my arm and told me not yet. So then I suggested a movie and she agreed to it. She's got her head laid on my lap and seems to be pretty wrapped up in whatever is on the television. Me, on the other hand, I can't stop running my fingers through her hair and thinking about how beautiful she is. How much I've really missed just the feel of her.

"Hey B?" I whisper.

"When is he getting home?"

"Nine or nine thirty." She responds sleepily.

"Tired?"

"Just a little. Tommy wanted to wake up early."

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'll be out of here by the time he gets in." I say. It suddenly hits me again that I'll be gone and he'll be alone with her.

"No it's ok. I have to make him dinner soon anyways." She responds. We're both quiet again until I have to ask her.

"Do you think he'll try to while I'm gone?" I say softly and she sits up to look at me.

"Only if I piss him off...which shouldn't be to hard." She mumbled the last part lowly, thinking I won't hear it.

"Hey-" I say as I put my hand against her cheek. " I'm not going to leave tonight, ok?" I say and her eyes widen.

"Really not going to help." She replies nervously.

"No, I don't mean in the house. I mean I'll just stay around here and check in to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Faith, I don't want to make you have to-"

"No, your not making me. I want to. I won't sleep well anyways if I don't."

"I didn't want to have to get you into this." She said and looks at the ground.

"Well, that's to bad. If someone is messing with you, then they're messing with me too." She turns back to look at me and I hesitantly place my lips on hers. She kisses me back softly and I lay on my back, positioning myself so she now lays between my legs. We kiss a little more fiercely now as my tongue glides across her bottom lip, asking to be let in. Neither one of hears the front door open.

"What the hell!" I hear Danny scream and a loud thump. Buffy hastily moves off of me to the other side of the couch, her breath quickening even more as she sees the outraged Danny.

"You!" He yells and walks over to me with his fist balled up.

"That's right, I've been waitin' for this." I say as he tries to punch me but I move so he punches into the couch. I jump off and get into a fighting stance. He turns around and starts chanting. Fuck! Almost forgot the bitch was a warlock. He finishes and sticks his palms at me as I fly into a wall nearby. I hear something crack and I think it could've been my ribs.

"Leave her alone!" I hear B yell and look up as I see her jump onto his back and knock him on the floor. I quickly get up and run over just as he gets up to knock her off and onto the floor. He's about to punch her when I grab his wrist and twist it.

"Shit!" He yells and falls to the floor in pain. I don't bother responding as I go to check on B, pretty soon he'll have the magic mojo working again.

"We gotta go!" I say and take her hand as we start to run to the door. I hear him chanting just as we're about to make it, the door slams shut. I turn around and see him get up. As his face lifts, I see his eyes have turned black.

"Leaving so soon?" He said and starts to chant again. Ok, fireballs are bad right? His hands face towards me as a giant ball starts to form. Shit! Really have to leave now.

"Hold on B." I say as I pick her up and run to the window. We bust out of it just as the fireball flies by us. I stand and pick her up again, her arms wrap tightly around my neck.

"Where are we going?" She said and I shake my head as I try to keep running.

"I have no idea."

We ended up in a small motel room that wasn't to far away. I know he's going to track us down and find us but I can only run for so long. I'm sitting on the bed in nothing but a sports bra right now as Buffy looks at my ribs. She gently runs her hands down them and I wince a little.

"Maybe you should got to the hospital..." She trails off but I shake my head.

"I can't, then he'll easily find us. Might be one of the first places he checks since he knows I'm hurt." She frowns, I know she's blaming herself right now.

"It's not your fault B. Plus I got slayer healing anyways." I say and she looks up at me but doesn't say anything. I wonder what he's doing right now or where he is. T is lucky that he wasn't around...oh shit.

"B! What about Tommy!" I say suddenly worried. B places a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think he will try anything. Especially since we think he's the key to me." She said and I calm. She's probably right. She still has her hand on my shoulder and I gently place mine over hers.

"Everything is going to be alright B." I say, wishing I believed it as well. She doesn't seem to buy it either as she gives me a weak smile. She removes her hand and sits on the bed as she takes off her shoes.

"Going to sleep?" I ask but then she stands up in front of me, not answering. She pulls her shirt off and throws it somewhere.

"What are you-" She places a finger to my lips.

"I think we've waited long enough." She whispers as she pushes me back onto the bed. Yeah right, I know she thinks we're going to die. I'm about to respond until she kisses me passionately on the lips. All thoughts leaving my mind as her hands begin to roam up the side of my thighs to my pants button. She breaks the kiss to sit back on her calves and undo my button. I undo hers as well while she pulls down my zipper. She grabs hold of the top of my jeans and begins to slowly pull them down, almost nervously. As she gets them to my feet she gets off the bed and pulls them completely off, then discards her own pants. She unsnaps her bra and holds it against her chest as she looks deep into my eyes, asking me to do the same. I pull the bra over my head and throw it somewhere while hers falls to the ground.

"Your still so beautiful B." I whisper hoarsely and look up to see her desire filled eyes. She kneels at the edge of the bed and slides her hands up my thighs to my red thong. Her fingers wrap around the material and I lift my hips to allow her to take it off. I feel a rush of cool air hit my heated center as the garment is pulled completely off. Then two lips are trailing kisses up my inner thigh and I can't feel anything but heat. My legs bend as she moves to my middle, eyelids closing half way as she blows hot air onto me.

"Oh god!" I moan as she gets right down to business and enters her tongue into me. My lips part as I grab a handful of blonde hair into my fist. I hear her groan softly as my hips start rocking back forth on her thrusting tongue.

"That feels amazing B..." I trail off, focusing more on her mouth then my words. She continues to plunge into me as far as she can, occasionally moaning herself.

A while later and I feel my orgasm coming on. She replaces her tongue with two fingers and starts thrusting faster into me as I climax, my walls tightening around her digits. Her fingers slow as I come down from my high. I pant with my eyes closed as she moves up beside me to kiss my forehead. I slowly open my eyes to meet her loving gaze. I know she wants to say it but she's afraid of what I'll do. I pull the back of her head to me and kiss her hard, tasting myself on her lips as I do. We break apart gasping and I smile at her.

"I love you Buffy ." I say sincerely and her eyes fill with joy.

"I love you too." She said softly. I run my hand down her arm to her fingers, stopping when I feel the cold metal of a ring on her finger. I frown slightly but enough for her to notice evidentially as she pulls her hand up to her face and examines the rock.

"I don't want this." She said and pulls the ring off her finger to throw it. She stops as a jolt goes through her body. I sit up quickly and grab her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly but she just smiles.

"I feel it...I'm a slayer again." She whispers happily.

TBC...


	5. FIVE

I stare at her in shock." Are you sure?" 

"Yes." She smiles and kisses me hard. As much as I was enjoying her excitement I had to pull her off.

"I mean positive like-ow!" She hits me hard on my arm.

"Proof?" She asks while I rub the sore spot on my arm.

"Yeah, proof. You know you could've just snapped a chair or somethin'." I replied and she smiles.

"To easy. Now come on we have to go. There's a certain warlock I'm just dieing to see." I cringe at the word dieing.

"Had to put it like that, huh?" I ask.

"I'm not going to die Faith and neither are you." She states but I frown.

"and him?" I ask quietly. He may of been a shit for a husband but he's still Tommy's dad. I know what it was like growing up without one and let's just say it was a less then pleasant experience.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"If it comes to that I may have to but if I can...I'll-"

"We'll." I cut her off and she grins.

"We'll try to get rid of his powers. He can't do anything then and Tommy can still see him." She's still frowning though.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it'll end like that though." She replies sadly and I nod, knowing it most likely won't either.

"Only one way to find out." I say as I stand up and grab my pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ready to get this over with, once and for all." I reply, searching for the remainder of my clothes. She gets up as well and starts to get dressed. We finish quickly and walk to the door. I open and am shocked to see him leaning against the frame.

"Hi, brought you something." He smiles and nods his head to the car. My eyes widen as I see Tommy sitting patiently in the car.

"This is between us not him." I say angrily and he frowns.

"No, you had no right getting into this but you just had to interfere!" He yells at me and I see his hands begin to glow. Something smacks him hard in the face and he falls on to his ass. Buffy walks up behind me.

"She has every right to get involved."

"You can't hurt my girl and get away with it." I smirk and he growls.

"Fine!" He snarls and starts to chant in Latin once again. Dammit, I kick him in the face but to my surprise it doesn't knock him out. He must have some kind of spell going or something.

"Bitch!" He yells and sticks his palm towards me as a burst of red light rushes towards me. I groan as a burning runs along my whole body and I fall to the ground. I here more grunting as Buffy begins to fight with him.

"You son of a bitch!" she yells and I look up through blurry eyes at the car, the door is opening. Shit, Tommy is coming over here! I try to get up but the burning just worsens.

"Daddy?" I hear him ask lowly and see Danny whirl around.

"Get back in the car!" Danny yells at him and I try to get up again, the burn lessening now. I feel two arms helping me up and know it's Buffy.

"Are you ok?" She whispers but I don't get to answer as Danny turns suddenly and makes us both fly into a wall.

"What are you doing daddy? Are you and mommy fighting again?" He asks fearfully.

"No son, mommy has just been bad ok? You know that when your bad you have to be punished right?" The boy slowly nods and Danny smiles. Dude, is seriously messed up and if he keeps talking to Tommy like that, the kid will be in therapy till like thirty.

"Good. Now go wait in the car." He said and ruffles his hair. With slumped shoulders the boy walks away. During his little conversation with the boy me and B both had enough time to recuperate from his attacks.

"Once I kill you...I'll get him someone who can show me respect." He growls.

"Not bangs the first tramp she can find!" He exclaims.

"First of all, not going to happen." I punch him hard in the face as he falls to the ground, trying to start chanting again.

"Second-" Buffy kicks him square in the balls and he yelps. " she's not a tramp"  
Ow, that's going to put a damper in his magic. I turn to Buffy with a serious tone.

"Get Tommy and leave." I say while he's recovering. "He doesn't need to see all of this." Buffy looks doubtful but then looks to the car. I know she won't disagree with me on the last part. She places her hand on my cheek.

"I'll be back." I swallow and nod. God, I really hope so. She runs to the car as Danny starts to get up. He looks a little worn out now, points for me. The sound of tires screeching away goes through my ears as Buffy drives away. Just me and him now. I grin slightly, time to do some serious damage on this bitch.

"So, I here you like to beat up on defenseless girls, huh?" I ask him as he's rubbing his hands together. He doesn't reply, to busy trying to get his magic working again. I go to kick him but stop as I see something that frightens me a little, his eyes just went completely black. Oh snap, this is going to be tougher then I counted on. He's going full out with me but that can have it's good points to. I just have to stay alive until he runs completely dry for awhile.

"Right now, I'm just wanting to get you out of my life." He snarls and sticks his hand towards me and pulls back. I feel myself get pushed forward and his hands around my throat. I gasp for air as he starts to lift me. He got a little stronger too.

"Never wanted to be in your life in the first place." I say right before I kick the tip of my boot into his stomach. He doesn't do much but at least I got him to let go of me. He rubs his stomach with both hand and glares daggers at me.

"You'll die!" He yells and punches me before I can stop him. I hit the ground hard and see him raise his shoe to kick me in the face. Rolling away I wince as I see how hard his foot hits the pavement, that could've been my face. I stare up at him through my eyelashes and grit my teeth.

"Why her?" I manage to get out and he shrugs.

"Why not?" I stand and we both begin to circle each other.

"Because B didn't deserve to have to deal with someone like you."

"Yeah, 'cause you were so much better, right?" Yeah, so I might have been somewhat of a shitty girlfriend but at least I never beat her...well not when she was defenseless and just because I could. She was hitting me to!

"Better then you." I say through clenched teeth and he laughs.

"Yeah, you were terrific. If you wouldn't of left her...she would've never have had to deal with me." He says and I can't help it. I charge him and we both fall to the ground. We wrestle for awhile and he may be a warlock but I'm still a slayer. So I get the upper hand eventually and pin him to the gravel face first. He grunts and tries to push up but I hold him firm against it.

"Your lucky...if you weren't Tommy's dad I would of snapped your neck long ago." He grunts and starts to reach for something in his boot. I see the handle sticking out and know he's got a nice knife stashed away there. I go to grab his hand but he takes this as an opportunity to push up with all his might. I don't fall away completely at first, I've still got a hold on his neck. Well, I did until he decided to head butt me right in the fuckin' nose.

"Shit!" I yell as I fall back. I check for blood then look up in time to see him come down towards me with the knife. I roll away but not before he manages to stab me in the side. I groan at the feel of the cold metal inside of me, light trickles of blood coming out now. I can't move, the pain hurts to much.

"God, I hope Buffy isn't as stubborn as you." He said as he catches his breath from our fight.

"Need this though if I'm gonna take care of her properly." He grabs the handle and pulls it out of me then stands. I yelp and feel more blood gushing out of me now. My head feels dizzy and my vision is blurry.

"She'll kick your ass." I say through gritted teeth and he stops smirking.

"You know...just for that comment I think I'll take my time killing her. Might even let little Tommy watch." He says and I use any strength that I have left in me to leg sweep his ass onto the ground. He groans and slowly stands up again. Yeah, I did some damage on his ass. Buffy can take him without me.

"I'm tired of you bitch. Just die already." I cringe. I can feel it, he doesn't have to remind me. My only regret is that I won't get to see B again.

"Here I'll help." He says before he stabs me again. This time in the stomach. He pulls out and now I'm bleeding more. Well fuck me, whatever chance I had of surviving just flew out the window I think.

"Nighty night." He says in a sickingly sweet voice. Only one thing repeats in mymind as I slowly pass out from lack of blood. I'll miss you B.

TBC...


	6. SIX

Buffy's POV

God! This car is to damn slow. I don't even want to think about what he could be doing to her...no, I won't go there. Faith is a slayer, she can take him down. I hit the steering wheel with my palm a few times. Urh, why did he have to bring Tommy? Whatever, it doesn't matter because he's safe at one of my friend's house now.

"Unless he finds him," I sigh to myself. He could've just ran from Faith and now he's on his way to get him again. I shake my head, no Faith wouldn't let him go. Ok, need to stop thinking about it and just get to where she is. A figure walks straight into the middle of the road that I'm driving on, limping slightly. My tires screech as I stop a few feet away from him. It's dark so I can't see his face but something in my stomach tells me it's him.

"Hey honey!" He calls and I swallow as his hands start to glow. He aims them towards the car as a wave of red comes towards it. As quickly as I can I jump out and roll away into a ditch.

"All baby, did I scare you!" He yells towards me with a hint of amusement in his voice. I get up from the dirty ditch and glare at him.

"No really, DEAR I'm fine." He smirks at me and I charge him. Running towards him as fast as I can before he gets to do another spell. I do manage to jump him and we both fall to the ground. I pin him down with all my might so he can't get loose. He tries to sit up but fails miserably.

"See that is Slayer strength, you might as well not even try to fight it."

"Well, I admit she was a bit to handle but I did get her down eventually." He smiles and I frown, Faith. I punch him as hard as I can in the face.

"Where is she!" I yell and he laughs as a line of blood comes out of his already beaten face.

"Just where YOU left her but you'll never make it in time to save her. After all you do have to deal with me my sweet." He smiles.

"Your right...and that's one problem I can make go quicker." I grab his throat and push him down hard as he gasps for air. He grabs my hands and tries to pull them off but I'm not budging.

"what's the matter Danny? Magic run out?" I say in a voice I don't even recognize as my own.

"Buffy...please." He struggles to get out and I can't take it, I let go of him. I never could kill anybody.

"Thank god." He says while catching his breath and I turn around to glare at him. He backs away in fear but I kick him dead in the face, knocking him out. I stare down at his unconscious body and decide I don't know what to do with him. I'm not a killer. I do the only thing I can think of, I pick him up, he's going with me.

After much running, which trust me isn't easy while carrying somebody, I finally get back to the motel where police cars and an ambulance are all around. A cop's eyes widen as he sees me and I let Danny fall to the ground. He runs up to me in shock and I struggle to catch my breath.

"He...he stabbed her." I say to his unasked question. He furrows his brow.

"How do you know?"

"Please, I'll explain but can I...can I check on her?" He sighs and nods to another officer who walks over to us.

"What's wrong, oh." He says while looking at Danny.

"Take this woman to the hospital, she's a, wait what are you exactly to the victim?" He asks and I swallow.

"I'm her girlfriend." He looks a little shocked by that answer.

"Yes, well escort her to the hospital but watch her. She does have some questions to answer." He said the last part to me and I nodded. I turn but he grabs my arm.

"Your just staying to see if she makes it or not." He commands.

"I know." I say softly. I spare a last glance at Danny before I turn to get into the cop car. He can't do anything now, he's just a regular human again. I could feel it when I almost killed him. As long as he's away from all the spells and magicky crap he should be defenseless...just like he had made me.

As I enter the cop car I watch them cuff him and wonder how much better my life could've been if I never had met him. How I wouldn't be driving away to the hospital to see if Faith would live or not. The only thing good he ever gave me is Tommy. Oh god, Tommy what am I going to say to him? I can't, I can't think about it right now. That time will come. For now I'm just going to worry about getting to this hospital. I place my forehead on the window and let out a long breath. She'll be alright, she'll be alright, god I hope she'll be alright.

TBC... 


	7. SEVEN

Faith POV

Ugh, I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks...and a semi truck. I open my eyes and wait till they adjust to the bright lighting in the room. Ok, what the fuck, how the hell did I get in a hospital. Oh hell no! I better not have been in another damn coma.

"Faith!" I try and smile as I see Buffy. Well at least it's good to know she's alright. Oh hell it's great to know she's alright. Wait a minute, why the fuck is the damn cop trying to pull her away? I try to speak but can't to seem form any words at the moment.

"Wait..." I manage to squeak out and they both stop to look at me. She non to gently shoves the cop and runs over to me. she starts raining kisses all over my face and I'm suddenly feeling a lot better.

"So I was missed?" I say in a hoarse voice but she doesn't stop kissing me everywhere. My forehead, cheeks, nose, everything is being worshipped by Buffy's lips.

"Maybe I should-" I don't finish as she cuts me off by connecting our lips together. Our mouths move on each other fiercely in a passionate kiss. I run my tongue on her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to me invitingly, wasting no time to caress her tongue with mine. We break away slowly, her holding my lip between her teeth then leisurely letting it go. I opened my eyes and smiled at her face that was still so close our noses touched.

"yes...I missed you." She whispers against my tingling lips.

"Er, mam we really do have to go now." A cop says from the door and I give her a confused look.

"Go where?" I ask and frowns.

"Danny." She says and I feel the anger in me boiling.

" I brought him in and now they want to know what all happened." She says.

"Shouldn't I go." I say trying to get up then wince as a sharp pain goes through my lower abdomen to my side.

"Your stitches." She whispers. I place my hand on her cheek.

"You'll be alright?" I ask and she nods, leaning into my hand.

"I'll be fine. It's just some questions." The officer at the side clears his throat.

"We'll need you to answer some questions to Ms. Lehane." I nod.

"Yeah, kinda figured." Buffy kisses my forehead and moves to go away but I grab her arm and pull her down to me. I kiss her quickly and she looks at me kind of surprised.

"Missed you too." I grin and she squeezes my hand gently.

"I'll be back."

"You better." She walks over to the cop and he nods his head at me to say bye.

"See you tomorrow when your feeling better." He says and I roll my eyes. Just can't wait.

Buffy POV

"Mr. Smith is your husband correct?" I nod and he gets a confused look.

"Then why did you say that Ms. Lehane was your girlfriend?"

"Er, because she is. Uhm, I was having an affair with her. Which is why we were at the motel but he found us."

"So you just left and let her deal with your husband, who I would think would be furious?" I swallow.

"He had brought our son, Tommy, with him and Faith suggested I take him away while they worked it out." He nodded, getting most of the story now.

"But it didn't work out that way and he ended up stabbing her." He sighs and shakes his head. He looks up suddenly.

"How did a small thing like you manage to capture him though?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I may be small but weak...I'm not." I reply sternly and he holds up his hands.

"Fair enough, can't say you haven't proved it." His partner who I had shoved into the wall at the hospital rubs his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry for that." I say lowly but he doesn't comment back. The officer plops down a file onto his desk and rubs his temples.

"Can I go now?" I ask and he looks up.

"I suppose." He looks to his partner who quickly shakes his head.

"No way, your taking her this time." I get up and scowl at him.

"Well, if you would've just let me see her I wouldn't of had to push you." I remark.

"Lewis just take her. Don't be such a pussy." He gets up and opens the door.

"Fine, come on." He growls.

I sigh as he stops in front of my neighbors house. This is one of those moments I really have been dreading. I get out of the car and start towards the door. I raise my hand up and knock on the door, feeling my whole body go numb. He's going to cry like hell when he finds out his daddy wont be home. What else he'll do however I don't know. The door opens and I am met with Steve's smiling face. He's an older man who's probably in his fifties and has a wife named Judy. They both always love taking Tommy since their youngest of three sons moved out.

"Buffy, did you get the problem sorted out?" I look down at the ground.

"Sort of but I'm going to need to talk to Tommy." He nods slowly with a confused look on his face. I didn't exactly tell him what the problem is when I brought Tommy over, in a rush remember? By the look of my face he must think someone died.

"Well he's sleeping, so maybe you should hold it off till tomorrow?" I sigh, he's right.

"Your probably right." Judy walks up beside Steve with Tommy's head resting on her shoulder as she holds him.

"There's my baby boy." I smile as Judy hands him over.

"Mommy...?" He whispers and lays his head into the crook of my neck.

"Yeah honey, it's mommy. Go back to sleep." I say while rubbing his back.

"Was he any trouble?" They shake their heads.

"You know we always love having him over. He's such a little angel." Right! For them maybe, they haven't been there when he puts up one of his fits.

"Thank you so much." I say and they wave as I start walking back to my house next door.

I enter and place my keys, which I no longer have a car to, on the counter. Tommy wiggles in my arms and I bounce him up and down some. I sigh and go into his room to put him down to sleep. He looks so peaceful as he cuddles up to his stuffed animal. I run my hand through his soft blonde hair and just watch him sleep for awhile, never wanting to leave his side.

"I love you." I whisper and his eyes flutter open a little.

"Mommy...where's daddy?" I feel my heart drop when he asks me. I guess there's no time like the present.

"Honey...Daddy's going top be away for awhile." I say and he cocks his head.

"Like a business trip?"

"No sweetie, he's not coming back." Tommy frowns.

"Did...Did I do something?" He says as tears start forming in his eyes.

"No, baby." I say and pick him back up. He wraps his arms around me so tight I can't breathe but at the moment I don't care. All I can think about is how I wish he could just be happy again. How I wish I could do something that would just suddenly make all his pain wash away...but I can't. All I can do is be here for him until he gets over it.

"I love you Tommy." I repeat but he still sobs into my neck.

"but daddy doesn't." He whispers and I pull back to look him in the eyes.

"Yes he does honey. Daddy just made some bad decision." I say while trying to wipe away some of his tears with my thumb. They don't seem to end.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy tonight?" I ask and he silently nods. I pick him up and carry him to my bedroom then lay him down. As fast as possible I change in the bathroom then lay down with him. He curls up to me and I kiss the top of his head. The sobs are dying down some and I know he's falling asleep.

"Goodnight." I whisper and wipe the unshed tears from my eyes. Today has been to much of an emotional day for me. I can only hope things don't get worse from here.

TBC... 


	8. END

Author's notes: So it comes to an end...yes! Seriously though I really wanted to thank everyone who took the time to review this, I can almost gurantee you without them this would never have been finished. Yeah I'm a sucker for feedback.Oh and a really big thanks to those who always review my stories, chapter after chapter, no matter how bad it sucks. coughKittycough.

* * *

Two months later...Faith's POV 

It's weird just being able to be calm, be normal. Okay so not normal but more normal then things have been for the past two months. We had to go to court with Danny and get everything figured out. He's getting seven years for attempted murder. So we got a long while before we have to worry about him again. Tommy is getting used to him not being around so much. It still hurts him sometimes, you can see it in his eyes when he looks at the other kids with their fathers. Right now though it's not really one of his worries. He's more concerned about sneaking around the house and not sleeping. I see him giggle his little butt into the kitchen and silently sneak in behind him.

"Hey!" I say and snatch him up into my arms. He laughs and I can't help but join him.

"Why are you up?" I whisper and he shrugs.

"Are you going to tell mommy?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Not if you promise to go to bed now?"

"Ok, I don't want to get into trouble. She always says she's going to take away my toys."

"Yeah and she always threatens to not give me any but she never goes through with it." I mumble to myself.

"Any what?" He asks and my eyes widen.

"Er, candy. Bedtime now." I hurry out and start walking to his room. I place him down and tuck him in. After I kiss his forehead and say goodnight I prepare to leave but he grabs my hand.

"Faith?" He says lowly.

"Yeah, T?"

"Will you tell me a story?" I run a hand through my hair then nod. He scoots over in his bed and I half lay on the bed, half lay off the side. Very comfortable position by the way.

"What kind of story are you looking for?"

"Uh, I don't know. Not the ones from the books though because their really boring." He scrunches up his face and I smile. He gets a really happy look on his face and I know he's thought of something.

"Tell me how you first met my mom." He says and I clear my throat.

"Uh, ok, nothing really special 'bout it though." He shrugs and I continue.

"Alright, well I was running from a pretty bad vamp named kakistos..." Yeah, B and I told him about vampires and everything. Ok so he kind of found out when a group of 'em busted into the house, demons not vampires.

"but that comes later in the story. First off I managed to snag me a newbie and led him to the back of a club. So your mom comes out all worried and shi...stuff that I was going to get eaten." He stares at me wide eyed.

"But I had it covered, she didn't know I was a slayer at the time." I explain and he nods.

"I really shocked her when I ended up dusting that vampire." I smile, thinking back.

"Do you love my mommy?" I smile at him.

"Yeah, I do and you know what?" He shakes his head and I start to tickle him. He giggles like crazy until I finally quit.

"I love you too." I say.

"Well, duh, everyone loves me." I smirk and shake my head.

"Been hanging around your mom to much."

"Hey!" We both hear and see her in the doorway.

"Sorry B, but you know your just a bit stuck up."

"I am not."

"Course not, baby." I say then turn to Tommy and whisper. " She knows she is."

"Yeah make fun of me, I see how it is. Why are you still up?" She asks Tommy.

"I couldn't sleep." He says.

"Tommy..." she starts but I cut her off.

"Come on B, just let me finish the story." She sighs but relents and grabs a chair to sit next to the bed.

"Ok so after I finished off that weak one..." Yeah, I think I could probably get used to this.

THE END


End file.
